You and I
by Tsuna69
Summary: yaoi Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon will try anything to find the sun and ask him why he left him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _You and I_**

**_By: Tsuna69_**

**Main Pairing : Alibaba and Hakuryuu**

* * *

Nine years ago two little princes were in a small garden together, the boys were like the sun and moon, the moon need the sun to be seen. The boys were inseparable. They would always meet in secret since the moon's family didn't get along with the sun's which made it hard for them to be seen together but one night the sun was late from meeting the moon and they stayed longer than expected. Both families realize they were missing and thought the other had the other child which enrage them in angry and then started to war. The sun didn't want to see war anymore it made him very sad, his people was going to get hurt because of what he had done so he made a choice to never see the moon again. So one last time he went to see the moon, they hang out like usual but the sun didn't say that it was their last time together.

"See you tomorrow." The moon waved as the sun left. The sun smiled at the moon before turning around and walking away.

The sun arrived home to his kingdom where his father greeted the young prince.

"We must leave now." The father grabbed his son's hand and got in the carriage and they left their home kingdom, the sun looked back one last time as a tear fell down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The next night the moon had come to their secret garden but the sun didn't show up. Every day the moon would go but still the sun didn't appear. The moon got worried so he decided to go to the kingdom where he sun lived, he sneaked inside the kingdom but every room he went there was nothing left of the kingdom.

"Why didn't he tell me? The moon fell down on his knees as tears fell down his face.

* * *

In the present day a young seventeen year old boy looked out of the window, his dark blue hair was blowing from the wind. He stopped what he was doing and went back inside his room and then he looked into the mirror. He stared at his eyes, his right eye was dark blue while his left was lighter blue because of the large scar on the left side of his face in which he got in accident when he was seven years old, and his mole on his chin was visible.

"Hakuryuu, are you ready? The door opened and young woman stood there with long dark blue hair and just like Hakuryuu she had a mole on the left side of her mouth.

"Sister Hakuei."

Hakuryuu quickly put on his glasses and went out the room with Hakuei. The memories of nine years ago were still in his mind. He was angry at his friend for leaving him and not telling him anything. Hakuei noticed the sad look in Hakuryuu's eyes and knew that Hakuryuu could never forget his first friend he made back then. Hakuei knew everything about Hakuryuu and his friend back then since Hakuei was the only one that Hakuryuu could share secrets with. Hakuei also wondered why Hakuryuu's friend left without saying a word, those two were the best of friends and told each other things even Hakuryuu could not tell him.

"I'm sure you will meet him again and when you do you should ask him." She smiled.

Hakuryuu just nodded his head and kept on following his sister.

Hakuei had work this morning so Hakuei decided to drop Hakuryuu to school on the way. When Hakuryuu entered the school it was the same since he was the fourth prince of the Kou Kingdom and people would always stare at him since he was the prince and also the headboy of the school.

* * *

Across from the school that Hakuryuu was a boy with blond hair with a short thick ahoge and golden eyes was riding on his bicycle in full speed with a plastic bag on the right side of the bike handle. He finally stopped at a small blue house and ran inside. He ran upstairs to one of the room. A woman with long black hair was lying on the bed.

"Mother." The blond said as he walked to her side. The woman opened her eyes and stared into her son's golden eyes. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Alibaba."

Alibaba took a medicine out of the plastic bag then he poured some water in a glass and gave it to his mother to drink with the two pills.

"I'm sorry I'm not helpful."

Alibaba didn't like how his mother would always blame herself for everything.

"It's not your fault." He kept telling her so she would understand but it never worked.

"You're working three jobs because I'm a useless mother." Alibaba had heard these words before and he would always try to comfort her.

"What would father do if he was alive? Alibaba thought. Alibaba looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost five.

"I have to go to work now and will be home late so sleep without waiting for me." He said as he left the house.

* * *

Alibaba arrived at a small café which he works as a waiter. He quickly went to the back room to get changed into his uniform.

**Knock**

**Knock**

Alibaba turned his face toward the door and saw the manger standing there.

"Alibaba-kun, there a new menu today." He said taking out the menu. The manager was the most friendly person that Alibaba had ever met, his hair stands out a lot, purple long hair is uncommon to have and plus the big round earring he wears and top it off he's a guy.

"Alright." Alibaba said as he took the menu from the manager.

"Ne, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba looked at the manager and wondered what he needed but suddenly a huge shadow appeared from behind the manager with a dark aura around him.

"Never mind." The manager says with a frighten look on his face. Alibaba noticed the assistant manager with pale skin and white hair. Alibaba smiles at the assistant manager and quickly leaves the room and starts his job.

"Sinbad, you weren't trying to do anything to Alibaba now were you." The man says. Sinbad turned around to face the man."Of course not, why would you think so Jafar? Jafar has been overprotected of Alibaba ever since he met him, Alibaba is too cute that he needs to be protected by wolves like Sinbad.

"Don't try anything funny." Jafar says as he leave the room leaving Sinbad alone. Sinbad let out a relief sigh.

* * *

After work was finished Alibaba quickly headed home but on the way he noticed a woman with dark black hair had dropped food on the ground so Alibaba helped the woman pick the fallen food.

"Here you go." Alibaba handed the food to the lady. The moment that the two made eye contact they felt like they had met somewhere before

"You look familiar." She said.

"Is that so?

After that incident Alibaba went his way home. Hakuei kept on thinking about this boy but her mind wouldn't think right.

"I know I met that boy somewhere before."

When Hakuei got home he saw that Hakuryuu was already home and was working on his homework like usual.

"Hakuryuu do you have picture with that prince when you were little?

The question shook Hakuryuu out from his busybody mode and look up to his sister.

"I might have why?

"I'm curios." She said.

Hakuryuu went up to his room and Hakuei followed right after then Hakuryuu took a box from his closet in there was one picture of him with the other prince. Hakuryuu showed the picture to his sister. When Hakuei saw the picture her face gave a shock expression on her face.

"This little boy looks just like someone I ran into today."

When Hakuryuu heard what his sister had said, he wanted to know everything. He wanted to find the boy that looks like his best friend from nine years ago who suddenly disappeared.

* * *

When Alibaba got home he smelled smoke. He quickly went to his mother's room to make sure she was alright. When he got to her room the place was covered in fire and his mother was in the middle of the bed lying down. He called out his mother's name but no reply came. Alibaba rushed inside and grabbed hold of his mother but then he realized he could not hear his mother's heartbeat.

"This can't be happening."

"Mama." He cried. The tears kept on falling every time he called out her name. Alibaba knew he could not stay in the fire much longer so he carried his mother on his back still tears falling down his face.

When he got out he quickly took his mother to the nearest hospital as his mother was in the operation room, he waited outside. After an hour a doctor came out.

"I'm sorry young man but we did everything we could but we could not save your mother."

Those words weren't the words that he wanted to hear from the doctor. Tears fell down his face. Suddenly he took out his mobile and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Jafar-san." Alibaba cried.

Jafar could hear the pain in Alibaba's voice.

"What's wrong?

"My mother is dead." He cried so hard that he fell down on his knees.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Namori Hospital."

Jafar was with Sinbad at the time and he gave Sinbad a worried look.

"What happened? He asked.

"Alibaba's mother is dead, we have to go to the hospital."

* * *

The two ran out of his house and to the hospital and there they saw Alibaba, his eyes were so red. Jafar grabbed Alibaba into a hug. "I'm here to help you." Tear kept falling down Alibaba's face. Sinbad couldn't look at Alibaba so sad, it was the first time that he had ever seen Alibaba like this. After a couple of days Sinbad had help Alibaba arrange a federal for his beloved mother.

Sinbad and Jafar were in a small room after the federal.

"It's strange." Sinbad said." How did his mother die? That question also was in Jafar's mind. There was no sign of her dying this early and she would never leave Alibaba.

"Where is Alibaba-kun? Sinbad asked.

"He's still staring at his mother's grave." The two went outside and saw Alibaba was still there staring at the grave with those sad lonely eyes.

"I will take care of him until he's ready." Jafar said.

"I can take care of him too you know." Sinbad said.

Jafar gave a glare at Sinbad.

Sinbad slowly back away." Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

It`s been a month since Jafar moved in with Jafar. At first it was pretty hard to adjust to everthing since he has always lived with his mother ever since his father passed away but now his mother had also pass away he didn't know what to do anymore.

Alibaba got out of his bed and stared at the window then he heard a knock on the door to his room.

``Are you awake? Alibaba recongized the voice so he quickly ran to the door and opened it. There stood the man who he was living with now.

``Ah, your awake.`` He gave a kind smile. Alibaba couldn't help and smile back.

``Let`s go eat breakfast.`` Jafar started walking toward the kitchen and the blond followed right after him.

``I`ll drive you to school after breakfast.``

``You don`t have to do that.`` Alibaba didn't want to impose on Jafar that much but it already been a month and Jafar has done everything to make him feel welcome but there was still sadness in his heart.

``I`m your guardian now so I will do anything for you.`` He said as he took a slip of tea from a cup.

So just as Jafar said, right after breakfast he drove Alibaba to school.

``Come home early since Sinbad is coming over for dinner.``

``Okay.`` Alibaba said as he got out of the sliver honda car and walked toward the entrance. Jafar still had his gaze at the blond. He watched as the blond walked inside the entrance then he picked up his mobile and dial a number.

* * *

Class was same as ever which bored Alibaba but then he felt something hit his back. He looked and saw a piece of paper was throw at him then he looked at the far back and saw a familiar face with a smile on her face. The pink haired girl waved at Alibaba then voiced out to read the paper. Alibaba did as he was told and read what was written on the paper.

_How are things at your new home_

Morgiana was the only person that Alibaba had told about his family and about what had happened a month ago. Alibaba trusted Morgiana a lot since she was his closest friend. Alibaba then wrote something back on the paper and threw it back to Morgiana after crumbling it up. The crumble paper landed on Morgiana`s desk. She quickly read what Alibaba had wrote back.

_I`m getting used to it but I hate to impose on Jafar-san but he really thinks of me as his family and that makes me happy._

Morgiana turned to stare at Alibaba and smiled.

``I`m glad things are going ok.`` She thought.

Afterschool Alibaba was going to go home when he forgot that Jafar had dropped him to school this morning so he didn't have his bike so he had to walk home. He walked out of the entrance and started walking. As he was walking he passed by a boy which he got a slight view of and from his view he saw the scar on the boy`s face. Alibaba stopped walking and he had this odd feeling he knew this boy. Alibaba turned around but he was in shock when the boy was standing there and staring at him. Alibaba realize when he saw this boy that he was indeed somebody he knew.

``Um…..

Before Alibaba could say anything he was stopped when he heard a yell.

``Alibaba-kun! The blond turned around and saw both Jafar and Sinbad in Jafar`s car. Alibaba walked to the car.

``Why are you guys here? Alibaba asked with a confuse look on his face.

``Jafar here forgot that you didn't have your bike so we decided to come pick you up.`` Sinbad laughed. Alibaba opened the door and sat on the back seat. He looked out the window and saw the boy was gone but his mind was filled with that boy, he didn't think he would meet him.

``It was him.`` He whispered so nobody could hear but Jafar and Sinbad heard his small whispered.

* * *

When they arrived at home Alibaba quickly went to his room and changed his clothes and wore his normal everyday clothes. Alibaba went to the living room where Jafar and Sinbad was talking.

``How was school? Sinbad asked.

``Same as ever.``

Both Jafar and Sinbad laughed.

``Deal with it since you`re graducation in May.``

Sinbad was right but he didn't really like school since it's the same everyday even when he was small his father would take him to a intructer to teach him things which bored him.

``After you graducated you need to get into college.`` Jafar said. The words shocked Alibaba since he didn't really thought of college.

`Ne, Papa does this mean that studing will never leave me alone.`` He thought.

``Jafar-san, tomorrow i`m going shopping with Morgiana so im going to be home late.``

``Alright.``

``Morgiana as in that cute pink haired girl.``Sinbad gave a smile but to Alibaba and Jafar it was pretty creepy.

``It`s date.`` Sinbad asked.

``Nope, its only hanging out why would it be a date.`

Sinbad gave a displeasing smile then he held his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

``Ah Alibaba-kun you`re so naïve to not notice the signs.`` He thought. Jafar was staring at Sinbad all this time.

``Creepy.`` He whispered.

``Jafar, I heard that!

``Alibaba doesn't need any relationship right now.`` He smiled.

``Jafar, Your scaring me.`` Sinbad said as he backed away from Jafar and hide behind Alibaba.

``By the way today a boy gave me a letter at school but he told me not to read it until I get home.`` Alibaba showed the letter still not opened. Jafar took the letter from Alibaba`s hand and opened it and Jafar`s face had an scary look on his face.

``You don`t need this.`` Jafar said as he ripped the letter into tiny pieces.

``Alright then.`` Alibaba said as he walked toward the restroom.

Sinbad stared at Jafar.

``You didn't have to rip the letter and plus you didn't even let Alibaba-kun to read the letter which he was the one who got it.``

``He doesn't need it.`` Jafar was angry how could he not see this coming of course Alibaba was that age but from another boy to get a love letter really ticked him off.

Alibaba came back and he still saw that Jafar had the same look on his face.

``Alibaba-kun if you ever get a letter again remember to give it to me.`` He smiled evily.

Alibaba was a bit scared of this Jafar.

``Alright.`` Alibaba replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rotten Soul - Jafar might get creeper just to be warned haha**

* * *

It was another day of school and just like usual Alibaba`s locker was full of letters.

``You sure are popular.`` Alibaba turned around saw his best friend, a small boy with long blue hair that was braided.

``Aladdin.``the blonde said giving a small sigh and his eyes went back to his locker. His friend stared at the blonde and watched him put the letters in his bag.

``Ne, I`ve been wondering where do you take all those.``

``Jafar-san says to always give it him.`` The bluenette gave a weird look at Alibaba. Alibaba saw the look and it wasn`t the first time he was asked this question and got the same look, this morning before going to his locker he had ran into Morgiana and she had been wondering the same thing.

``Why are you so popular? Aladdin asked. Even with the guys.

Alibaba didn't even know the answer to that and that is why Jafar always got angry when he bought all the letters home and one time Alibaba was wondering what Jafar did with the letters and saw him burn them in the fire pit.

"Have you read any of those letters."

Alibaba still got letters even when he lived with his mother when she was still alive and that time he did read the letters, the blonde had thought it was like some invitation to some club but he found it was love letters not just from girls but guys as well, what was more surprising was the fact most of them were all from guys then girls, only few girls had send him lover letters.

"I did read them."Alibaba replied back. Back then. Aladdin knew what the blonde ment by that. Aladdin is one of Alibaba's best friends since they entered middle school and they tell each other everything.

"You're going to the trip, right."

Alibaba had completely forgotten about it, He had asked his mother about it when she was alive, like how she was, she would let him go but he had to confirm it Jafar since it was a three day trip.

"You have to asked Jafar-san."Aladdin said. The bluenette knew Alibaba so well. Alibaba looked around and realize there was somebody missing."Aladdin, his not here today." The bluenette gave a smile." He caught a cold. The way Aladdin said it made it sound like he didn't care one bit. Serves him right. Suddenly a sound of Aladdin getting hit on his head was heard and Alibaba's eyes went to the girl with pink eyes and long dark pink hair which was pinned up with her special clip which she says is always special.

"Kougyoku."

"Damn."Aladdin mumbled.

"Don't be so mean to my little brother."

Aladdin didn't like that not only Kougyoku was in this school but all her brothers including Aladdin's childhood friend was too. He followed Aladdin and his brothers were so worried about him so they all all ended up attending the same school except one.

The bell suddenly ran and Aladdin quickly grabbed Alibaba's hand and rushed out of there and headed for their classroom.

"You brat! The boys could hear Kougyoku yell across the hall.

* * *

Classes had finally ended.

"Ne, Alibaba wanna go eat? Aladdin asked. Alibaba didn't mind since Jafar was at work until seven."Sure. Before the boys could head out an angry looking Kougyoku appeared and grabbed Aladdin.

"You're coming over right to pay a visit to Kouha." Aladdin didn't like the sound of that but he couldn't do anything since he was being dragged by Kougyoku. Alibaba couldn't help but laugh."Guess I'll go home.

Alibaba arrived home and saw Jafar wasn't home since he had work. Alibaba decided to do his homework to pass the time. He didn't really need to study since his grades were alright and he did good even without studying since long time ago he did all these when he was little. His father had taught him lesson for middle school and high school level when he was young. Alibaba was thinking he was forgetting something when his mobile rang. Alibaba saw the name that's when he remember what it was he forgot.

"Alibaba, you went home when you had promise me we would go shopping." Morgiana yelled.

"Sorry, but I forgot but if you want I'll meet you at the station and we can go shopping."

"No its okay since I ran into my big brother."

After the call had ended Alibaba looked out of his window and saw the sun was going down but then his eyes went to a certain boy he had ran into yesterday and they had just stared at each other without saying a word.

"Does that boy live around here? Alibaba couldn't think right that boy was so familiar, Alibaba then saw the boy turn but before he could see him Alibaba hid.

"I'm home."

Alibaba ran downstairs and saw Jafar had finally gotten home from work.

"Welcome back."

Jafar was confused since he thought Alibaba was going to be late but here he was standing.

"I thought you had a shopping trip to go to."

Alibaba gave a small laugh."I forgot about it.

After it was dinnertime and this was the perfect time to ask Jafar about his trip.

"Jafar-san, after two weeks I will be going on a trip with my class for three days."

"Where is your trip?

"Osaka."

"I guess it fine but remember to call me when you get there."

Alibaba nodded his head and went back to eating his dinner.

* * *

"Aladdin, why don't you stay over? Kougyoku gave a evil smile.

"Even if I say no you wouldn't let me leave."Aladdin mumbled.

Kougyoku left the room and it was only Aladdin and Kouha in the room. Aladdin looked down at Kouha who was sleeping and saw that Kouha looked pale.

"He looks really sick. Aladdin placed his hand on his forehead and it was really hot.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kouha's pink eyes opened and stared at Aladdin. Aladdin quickly turned away. I wasn't worried. Aladdin was always mean to Kouha when starting middle school and always hid how he felt but inside he was worried about him.

"I'm glad you're here."

Aladdin hated that Kouha was a prince since dealing with princes was bad but Alibaba was different compare this prince since Alibaba acted more like a commoner then a prince but Alibaba's past sadden Aladdin.

* * *

Jafar was about to head to bed. He went to Alibaba's room and check if he was asleep then he went to his room. When Alibaba bought the trip up Jafar knew this was coming since he remember his mother had agree to it, Jafar didn't want Alibaba to go but he had to act like adult and let him and plus Aladdin and Morgiana was going to be with them.

"It will be fine and plus he will call me."

* * *

Aladdin had fallen asleep beside Kouha and when he finally woke up he saw a angry looking person staring at him.

"Nii-san." Aladdin tried to laugh but his brother didn't smile but glared at him. His brother is very strict with him and hates him to being at the palace. His brother looks very different, he has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and also that both of them are not related by blood.

"How many time have I told you?

"I can explain."

"Judal, it was my fault." Kougyoku said as she entered the room. I asked Aladdin to come see Kouha since he was sick and asked him to stay over. Judal glared at Kougyoku but Kougyoku ignored it since it was the usual.

"Stop kidnapping my brother."Judal said as he grabbed Aladdin by the arm. We are going home.

Aladdin had a bad feeling was going to happen when he gets home.

"I forgot to call Nii-san." Aladdin thought while being dragged away by his brother.

"I don't want you to go to that boy's home again."

It was the same but even if Aladdin didn't want Kou would aways drag him there so it wasn't his fault but even if he explained to Judal, he wouldn't listen to him.

"Nii-san, why do you hate me being with him?

"They are different from us and who knows what they might do to you for money they will do anything.

"But, Kouha isnt greedy."

"I don't want to see you with him or their."

Aladdin was getting scared of his brother, he knew he was scary but he wasn't like this and if Judal had found out about Alibaba it would be more trouble but Alibaba isn't rich like Kouha but he was still a prince.

"At least Nii-san won't be at my trip." Aladdin thought.

* * *

**I'm going to write Kou for Kougyoku and Haku for Hakuryuu for short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**azab - thanks alot, glad u liked it.  
****Illien - thanks and will keep on it.**

* * *

It was the weekend and Alibaba was packing since his trip was soon and he was getting excited since he was never away from home since he moved in with Jafar. Jafar couldn't help feel happy for Alibaba too but there was another side that wasn't happy.

"I'm heading to the restaurant."Jafar announced ready to leave for work.

"I can drop by if you're busy so i can help." Alibaba asked but Jafar shook his head. Jafar's restaurant was busy but he didn't want Alibaba to help out since he had to deal with school and wanted him to have some free time for himself.

"We are fine." Jafar smiled and headed to the restaurant.

While packing the blond heard his mobile vibrate so he took his phone out of his pocket to see who it was that was calling. The blond saw the name of Aladdin so he picked up the call.

"What's up." Alibaba said trying to pack with only one of his hands.

"Are you done packing yet? Aladdin asked.

"Not yet, you."

"I'm done, and I'm so excited to go on a trip with you and everybody."

"I hope we are in same group." Alibaba said since he wouldn't feel good if he was with somebody he didn't know since Alibaba wasn't good with dealing with somebody he didn't know that's when the blond's mind was filled with that same boy again.

"If he was in our class i wouldn't mind being with him." Alibaba thought.

* * *

"Hows Alibaba doing? Sinbad asked.

"Same as always."

"He's leaving soon to his class trip." Sinbad said while cutting some veggies.

"Yea he is and i'm a bit worried."

"He's old enough, he can take care of himself."

Jafar knew he was old enough but he had this strange feeling something was going happen to Alibaba.

"That boy is so naive." Jafar thought.

* * *

Alibaba had decided to go into town and buy a snack since he was hungry and Jafar wouldn't be back until late. While walking to town he saw a familiar face and he was arguing with somebody.

"Judal." Alibaba called out. Judal quickly turned around and his angry face changed into a cheerful one.

"Ah, Alibaba." He smiled.

"Is something wrong? Alibaba asked but Judal avoided the question and turned Alibaba around and they walked away from the angry person who was piercing evil glares at Judal.

"Let's go have some tea." Judal offered. The blond just nodded his head and followed Judal. Alibaba wondered what Judal was doing but he ignored it since it was none of his business. Alibaba met Judal the same time that he met Aladdin when Alibaba had entered into his new school and a lot of people were talking to him both boys and girls about things that he didn't want to answer and that's when Alibaba had enough and walked out the classroom and bump into Judal who was looking for Aladdin at the time. Aladdin then appear calling his brother's name.

**Flashback**

_"Alibaba, tell us about your parents." A girl shouted. That subject sadden Alibaba since he didnt like talking about his parent and not to some people he didn't even know. Judal must of noticed the sad look when he grabbed the blond and started running._

_"Where are you going? Aladdin called out and followed Judal and the blond. They had finally stopped and were at the rooftop._

_"I've ever seen you here before." Aladdin asked staring at the blond._

_"I just arrived."Alibaba whispered._

_"Ohh." The two said in union._

_"I'm Aladdin and this here is my brother Judal." Aladdin said pointing at Judal with a smile on his face. We are in same class but i was late this morning so didn't see you._

_"Unlike Aladdin here i don't go to this school." Judal said._

_Alibaba just stared at the two and it felt nice to have somebody who didn't ask questions about his parents or anything about him._

_"I'm Alibaba." The blond spoke and smile appeared on his face and that's when the two couldn't help but smile back and Judal couldn't stop staring at the blond. Judal was sure he saw flowers surrounding the boy._

**End of Flashback**

"Judal, what were you doing? Alibaba asked. Judal scratched his head then took a sip of his tea then stared at the blond.

"I was meeting a friend but he just canceled and i was heading home that's when you called me." Judal didn't want to tell Alibaba what really happened since he didn't want to the blond to worry.

"I'll drop you home when we are done."

"I'm not a girl, you know." Alibaba replied.

"I know but its getting dark and i don't want you to walk back alone." Judal smiled.

Alibaba did what Judal said and let him walk him home.

"Thank you." Alibaba said and a red blush appeared on Judal's face but quickly disappeared and he waved goodbye to Alibaba when he got to the step of his home and Judal walked away.

"What am i going to do with you? Judal thought.

* * *

Alibaba had got home but looked up at his watch and saw it was pass eight already and Jafar was still not home yet.

"That's strange." Alibaba thought. Jafar should be home by eight but he's not. Alibaba was getting a bit worried so he called the restaurant.

"Sin-san."

"Ah Alibaba, what the honor of you calling."

"Jafar isn't home yet and its pass eight.

Sin looked at his watch and was shocked since he didn't even know that time went back so fast.

"Wait a second." Sinbad said as he put the phone down and went to find Jafar.

"Jafar, Alibaba is on the line since you didn't go home in time." Even Jafar didn't realize the time and he was upset he let Alibaba worry and to even call the restaurant.

"Tell him I'm coming home."

Sinbad went back and got on the phone.

"Sorry about that but Jafar said he is heading home now."

"I'm glad." Alibaba said.

In fifteen minutes the door to Alibaba's house open and Alibaba rushed to the door and saw Jafar taking his shoes off.

"Jafar-san."

Jafar was still upset to leave Alibaba worry about him.

"Sorry, i lost track of time."

Alibaba ran toward Jafar and hugged him. Alibaba didn't want to lose anybody else, not like his mother.

"Sorry." Jafar said and hugged the boy back. I'll never make you worry again, i promise.

"Jafar-san."

"What is it? Jafar asked.

"I'm hungry." Alibaba replied looking up at Jafar. Jafar pulled away from the hug and took out two bags from behind.

"I'll make dinner then." He smiled and walked toward the kitchen. Alibaba followed Jafar into the kitchen.

"I will help."Alibaba smiled.

* * *

Judal was at home and was getting ready to check on Aladdin when his phone rang. He already knew who was calling without looking.

"Haku, what is it?

"Sorry about today." He replied.

"You owe me."

"I'll make it up to you at our trip,"

Judal couldn't believe this guy, but all is well and plus he was able to see Alibaba. After the call Judal went to Aladdin's room and saw he was reading a book.

"It's getting late so go to bed."

"Alright." Aladdin replied.

Judal closed the door behind him and went back to his room and laid on his bed. It was a tiring day for him. The shop owner was a pain and didn't agree that the price should of been lower but no.

"Damn rich people!"


End file.
